ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of best-selling Nintendo DS video games
This is a list of Nintendo DS games that are known to have sold or shipped at least one million copies. As of March 31, 2019, there are 139 Nintendo DS games that sold over 1 million units. ]] List There are currently 70 games on this list. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|16 |[[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' and Explorers of Darkness]] | 4.93 million | |Roguelike |September 13, 2007 |Chunsoft |Nintendo, The Pokémon Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|17 |''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' |4.22 million | |Sports, party |November 6, 2007 |Sega Sports R&D |Nintendo (Japan) Sega (Overseas) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|18 |''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' | 4.13 million | |Action-adventure |June 23, 2007 |Nintendo EAD (Group 3) |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|19 |''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' | 4.13 million | |Role-playing game |February 11, 2009 |AlphaDream |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|20 |''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' | 3.94 million |928,000 in Japan 2.43 million overseas |Puzzle, Adventure |November 29, 2007 |Level-5 |Level-5 (Japan) Nintendo (Overseas) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|21 |''Tomodachi Collection'' | 3.67 million | |Life simulation |June 18, 2009 |Nintendo SPD (Group 1) |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|22 |''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' | 3.17 million | |Puzzle, Adventure |February 15, 2007 |Level-5 |Level-5 (Japan) Nintendo (Overseas) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|23 |''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team'' | 3.08 million | |Roguelike |November 17, 2005 |Chunsoft |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|24 |''Yoshi's Island DS'' |2.91 million | |Platform game |November 13, 2006 |Nintendo, Artoon |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|25 |''English Training'' | 2.86 million | |Educational |January 26, 2006 |Nintendo SPD |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|26 |''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' | 2.833 million |862,000 in Japan 1.97 million overseas |Puzzle, Adventure |November 27, 2008 |Level-5 |Level-5 (Japan) Nintendo (Overseas) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|27 |''Cooking Mama'' | 2.827 million |1.2 million in US 1 million in Europe 62,000 in Japan |Simulation, Minigame |March 23, 2006 |Office Create |Taito (Japan) Majesco Entertainment (North America) 505 Games (Europe) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|28 |''Pokémon Ranger'' | 2.7 million | |Action RPG |March 23, 2006 |HAL Laboratory |Nintendo, The Pokémon Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|29 |''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' | 2.6 million | |Action-adventure |December 7, 2009 |Nintendo EAD (Group 3) |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|30 |''Flash Focus'' | 2.52 million | |Puzzle, Educational |May 31, 2007 |Namco Bandai, Nintendo SPD |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|31 |''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' |2.36 million | |Platform game |September 22, 2008 |HAL Laboratory |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|32 |''WarioWare: Touched!'' |2.15 million | |Minigame |December 2, 2004 |Nintendo SPD (Group 1), Intelligent Systems |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|33 |''Style Savvy'' |2.09 million | |Simulation game |October 23, 2008 |Syn Sophia, Nintendo SPD |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|34 |''Tetris DS'' |2.05 million | |Puzzle |March 20, 2006 |Nintendo SPD (Group 2) |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|35 |''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' |2.04 million | |Action RPG |March 20, 2008 |Creatures Inc. |Nintendo, The Pokémon Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|36 |''Final Fantasy III'' |2 million |1.06 million in Japan 460,000 in North America 480,000 in Europe |Role-playing game |August 24, 2006 |Matrix Software |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|37 |''Rhythm Heaven'' |1.92 million |1.92 million in Japan (other regions unknown) |Rhythm game |July 31, 2008 |Nintendo SPD, TNX |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|38 |''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' |1.91 million |659,000 in Japan 1.25 million overseas |Puzzle, Adventure |November 26, 2009 |Level-5, Brownie Brown |Level-5 (Japan) Nintendo (Overseas) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|39 |''Art Academy'' |1.9 million | |Educational |June 19, 2010 |Headstrong Games, Nintendo SPD (Group 3) |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|40 |''Personal Trainer: Cooking'' |1.84 million | |Educational |June 20, 2008 |Indies Zero, Nintendo NSD |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|41 |''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' |1.78 million | |Puzzle |November 14, 2010 |Nintendo Software Technology |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|42 |''Common Sense Training'' |1.66 million | |Platformer |October 26, 2006 |HAL Laboratory |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|43 |''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' |1.6 million | |Action-platformer |December 6, 2006 |HAL Laboratory, Capcom, Flagship, Natsume |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|44 |''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' |1.5 million | |Sports |July 27, 2006 |Square Enix |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|45 |''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' |1.49 million | |Role-playing |November 6, 2007 |TOSE |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|46 |''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' |1.49 million | |Action Role-playing |September 29, 2009 |h.a.n.d |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|47 |''Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride'' |1.49 million approximately |1.36 million in Japan, 70,000 in Europe, 60,000 in North America |Role-playing |February 17, 2009 |ArtePiazza |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|48 |''Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen'' |1.46 million approximately |1.2 million in Japan, 110,000 in North America, 150,000 in Europe |Role-playing |September 16, 2008 |ChunSoft |Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|49 |''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' |1.4 million | |Single-player |October 12, 2009 |ChunSoft |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|50 |''Guitar Hero: On Tour'' |1.4 million approximately |1.1 million in US, 200,000 in UK, 100,000 in France |Single-player |June 22, 2008 |Activision |Activision |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|51 |''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' |1.39 million | |Single-player |November 28, 2005 |AlphaDream |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|52 |''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation'' |1.35 million | |Role-playing |February 14, 2011 |ArtePiazza |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|53 |''Hannah Montana'' |1.3 million | |Adventure |October 10, 2006 |DC Studios |Buena Vista Games |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|54 |''MySims'' |1.3 million approximately |1 million in US, 300,000 in UK |Life simulation |September 18, 2007 |TOSE |Electronic Arts |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|55 |''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2'' |1.25 million | |Role-playing |September 19, 2011 |TOSE |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|56 |''Sonic Colors'' |1.25 million | |Platform |November 16, 2010 |Dimps |Sega |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|57 |''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' |1.24 million | |Puzzle |September 25, 2006 |Nintendo Software Technology |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|58 |''Clubhouse Games'' |1.23 million approximately |630,000 in Japan, 600,000 in UK |Puzzle |October 9, 2006 |Agenda |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|59 |''High School Musical: Makin' the Cut!'' |1.2 million | |Music video game |August 14, 2007 |A2M |Buena Vista Games |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|60 |[[Inazuma Eleven 2|''Inazuma Eleven: Firestorm'' and Blizzard]] |1.18 million | |RPG |October 1, 2009 |Level-5 |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|61 |''Super Princess Peach'' |1.15 million | |Platforming |February 27, 2006 |TOSE |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|62 |''Love and Berry DS Collection'' |1.12 million | |Action Rhythm Dancing |November 22, 2006 |Sega |Sega |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|63 |''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop'' |1.12 million | |Platforming |January 31, 2006 |NanaOn-Sha |Bandai |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|64 |''Final Fantasy IV'' |1.09 million approximately |610,000 in Japan, 300,000 in North America and 180,000 in Europe |Role-playing |July 22, 2008 |Matrix Software |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|65 |''Kirby Mass Attack'' |1.06 million | |Role-playing |September 19, 2011 |HAL Laboratory |Nintendo |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|66 |''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' |1.04 million | |Racing |February 5, 2007 |Rare |Rare |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|67 |''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' |1.04 million approximately |540,000 in Japan, 220,000 in North America, 280,000 in Europe |Tactical role-playing |November 20, 2007 |Square Enix |Square Enix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|68 |''Scribblenauts'' |1 million | |Puzzle |September 15, 2009 |5th Cell |Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|69 |''Drawn to Life'' |1 million approximately | |Action-adventure |September 10, 2007 |5th Cell |THQ |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;"|70 |''Spectrobes'' |1 million shipped | |Action-adventure |March 13, 2007 |Jupiter |Disney Interactive Studios |} Total Nintendo DS games sold as of September 30, 2017: 948.64 million. See also * List of best-selling Game Boy video games * List of best-selling Game Boy Advance video games * List of best-selling Nintendo 3DS video games *List of video games considered the best *List of best-selling video games *Lists of best-selling video games by platform *List of best-selling video game franchises *List of highest-grossing video game franchises *List of best-selling Nintendo Entertainment System video games *List of best-selling Super Nintendo Entertainment System video games References Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo DS games